


Klance Drabbles

by Sampai66



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Canonverse, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dating, Established Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Into Trouble, M/M, Post S8, Shenanigans, Short Drabble, coming home, fan art inspired, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: This will be collection of the short drabbles I write.  They will also be posted on my Instagram and Twitter.  I'll add more tags as I go along.  Happy Klancing! :3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by a beautiful piece of fan art by @hobinsu on Twitter. Thank you for the inspiration!

**DECISION**

 

The wind whipped Lance’s hair into his face as the shuttle touched down a little ways from the house. Lance stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants and threw the trowel he was using into a bucket. He had been expecting Keith to return today, he just wasn’t sure when.

His heart rate picked up at the sight of the hanger doors opening and Keith descending out of the ship. 

_Nervous._

Nervous to see Keith. Not in a bad way, no, never in a bad way.

But in a happy, butterflies in the stomach, hands can’t stop twitching kind of way. Lance had made a very important decision and was buzzing to tell Keith about it.

Keith caught sight of Lance across the yard and started to jog towards him. Lance picked up his pace and met him halfway. They collided into each other in a forceful yet loving embrace. Each squeezing the life out of the other. Keith picked Lance up and twirled him around, Lance giggling in his ear all the while.

“Hi babe.” Keith breathed out while nuzzling his nose to Lance’s. Keith pressed a kiss to his lips and Lance was all but helpless as he inhaled through his nose, Keith’s spicy and woodsy scent taking over his senses.

They pulled apart and Lance’s smile was blinding.

“Hey there handsome...welcome home. 

Stars I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Keith mumbled as he grabbed the back of Lance’s neck and burrowed his face in his side curls. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, reveling in each others’ embrace. Soaking up the sun’s rays and enjoying the wind’s playful kisses against their skin.

“So...have you given any thought to what we discussed?” Keith’s voice was hesitant but hopeful as he pulled back to look Lance in the eyes.

And Lance smiled. A huge all encompassing grin, because how could he not smile when his whole _world_ , his _home_ , was right in front of him.

“I have.”

Keith’s eyebrows lifted as his eyes opened wide.

“My answer is yes Keith. It’s time for something new. To be honest..I’m a little nervous..excited! But still nervous.”

Keith brushed a strand of hair out of Lance’s face and tucks it behind his ear as best he can. 

“Lance, it’s ok to be nervous. It’s _good_ to be nervous. But you know there’s nothing to worry about. The Blades already consider you family and are excited to have you join. _I’ve_ been wanting you to join, I need you by my side. I need my Sharpshooter.”

Lance’s eyes began to well up and a stray tear drifted down his cheek. Keith wiped it away with his thumb.

“I want to be by your side too Samurai.” Lance pressed a chaste kiss to Keith’s lips. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been in space.”

“It’s just like riding a bike, it’ll all come back to you.” Keith chuckled and pulled Lance closer, wrapping his arms around him once again. “I love you Lance.”

Lance could feel Keith’s smile against his ear and returned it in kind, “Stars, I love you too Keith.”


	2. Potato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get into some trouble. Alternate Canonverse.

“Come on Keith! Run faster!”

Keith panted as he tried to keep up with Lance. _Damn his long ass legs!_

“Well I wouldn’t have to be running at all if you had just kept your big mouth shut!”

Even over all the noise they were making while running through the forest he could hear Lance scoff at him.

“It’s not MY fault she looks like a potato!”

“Lance! On what PLANET do potatoes have eyes and a mouth?!” Keith yelled as he leapt over a log, his foot catching on a tree root, almost taking him down but he righted himself at the last second. _Nice._

“Well apparently THIS planet Keith!” Lance huffed as he took a sharp right turn. “I think Black is this way.”

They were dead, they were soooo dead. Allura was going to kill them once they got back to the castle, Keith wasn’t looking forward to that. _Maybe staying on this planet wouldn’t be so bad._

A sharp object flew past his ear and imbedded itself in a tree just in front of him. _Scratch that, castle it is!_

Allura had sent him and Lance down to the surface of the planet to engage with the local population. From what the castleship database could give them, the civilization was a primitive one. Coran wasn’t even sure if they had a written language yet.

But to their surprise they had a written and spoken language. The locals had greeted him and Lance with open friendly arms. Their translators were only translating half of their words but each party could get their point across using a mixture of words and gestures. The locals were tall and different shades of green. Limbs like tree branches and skin like bark. Their hair resembling that of a weeping willow.

He and Lance somehow ended up in their leader’s home, getting a tour of the house. They had stopped in front of what they could assume was a fireplace and above it a portrait hung. 

“Why do they have a framed picture of a potato on their wall?” Lance had asked, semi whispering it in Keith’s ear. Admittedly, whatever it was definitely looked like a potato but Keith hushed him and shrugged his shoulders. Hoping the leader didn’t hear them.

Well, Lance’s “whisper” wasn’t a whisper at all because the leader whipped around squinting all four of their eyes at the them.  
“Potato!?” They squaked and pointed up at the portrait. Apparently, potato was a universal word that this species knew the meaning of because the leader started spewing words at them, his infliction on some coming out harsh and guttural. The only word their translators caught was “daughter”.

_O no, that’s a portrait of their daughter!_ Lance had gone pale and Keith raised his hands in a placating manner, managing to stumble out a series of “No no no, of course not! She doesn’t look like a potato!”

But it was no use, the more the word potato was said, the more the leader shouted and whipped his tree like limbs about. Then seemingly out of nowhere, their guards were in the room raising their weapons.

So Lance did the only thing he could think of and grabbed Keith’s wrist and sprinted towards the nearest exit. 

And that’s how they found themselves running through the forest, booking it back to Black.

Now that he thought about it, it was pretty funny. Leave it to Lance to mistake someone for a potato.

Keith let out a chuckle and Lance glanced over his shoulder as they approached Black. “What’s so funny?”

Grinning, Keith replied, “O nothing, I just can’t believe you called their daughter a potato! I’m never going to look at a potato the same again!”

Keith’s eyes were starting to water from laughing so hard and wiped at them as they entered the cockpit. He took a seat in the pilot’s seat and Black sprung to life.

“Shut up!” Lance was pouting, but a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Not my fault she looked like a spud.”

Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and kissed the top of it, shaking his head fondly. “Whatever you say Sharpshooter.”

Lance giggled and dropped a kiss atop Keith’s head, “Let’s go home Samurai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought of this fun scenario while driving home today :3


End file.
